


peaches and lemons

by seijhoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, just them walking through a peach farm, very sweet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: Yachi Hitoka loved the summer.She loved the warm weather, the occasional beach days (when there was time), having a little more time to spend time with friends and of course, the best part was spending more time with one Miya Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	peaches and lemons

**Author's Note:**

> my first osayachi fic! not very long, however, I thought this was cute, even if it's a bit short. Thank you to @/bokutsumu on twitter for getting me thoroughly invested in this ship, and here we go !

Yachi Hitoka loved the summer. 

She loved the warm weather, the occasional beach days (when there was time), having a little more time to spend time with friends and of course, the best part was spending more time with one Miya Osamu.

Her boyfriend of two years (and now fiance of about two months) always made time for her, and on Sundays, which was usually his day off from work, he’d take her out somewhere. Usually it was lunch, or maybe a movie, sometimes it was just taking a walk around and talking, but today he was being a little more secretive about it. He just kept telling her she’d love it, and though she did everything in her power to try and get him to spill, he wasn’t budging.

He ushered her into the car and they drove, and honestly she was beginning to think that he was taking her to visit the rice fields until she saw a sign that said it was about two miles to the peach farm, and she smiled to herself. This may have topped all the other places he’s taken her before.

Once they arrived, he led her around for a while before pausing underneath a peach tree. Most of the trees that they had seen, the fruits weren’t as ripe or fully grown, but this one had nice, ripe, juicy peaches ready for the taking. Hitoka had been afraid of getting in trouble for picking some off the tree, but Osamu had reassured her that it was completely fine.

He plucked one off the branch for her and handed it to her, that lazy, handsome smile on his face that she loved so much as he did so. 

“A peach for our little peach,” He chuckled, putting both hands on her continuously growing baby bump.

“Did you just bring me here because according to the size chart, our baby is about the size of a peach?” 

“Well, the chart also said a lemon, but lemons are a little sour, so a peach farm was the better bet.” He chuckled, kissing her head softly. “Plus, calling our baby a lemon as a nickname isn’t as cute as calling them a peach.”

Hitoka just laughed at him, though he did make an excellent point as she put it into the basket they were using to gather them and continued on their way.

Calling the baby peach did sound cuter than lemon.

**Author's Note:**

> *side note* At this point in the pregnancy, she's about three months along and the charts I looked at either said a peach or lemon, hence the title for this :3


End file.
